


Карусели

by Rik_i



Category: Neo Angelique Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i
Summary: Цикл драбблов.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Вопросы? – Ёрго сложил руки поверх листов с речью, хотя ему больше нравилась идея смять бумаги в кулаке и запустить в толпу журналистов. В голове с самого утра жила своей жизнью какая-то разноцветная карусель, с мишками и зайчиками вместо мыслей. Правда, иногда всплывала еще морда гипсового коня с неаккуратным макияжем на глазах, и тогда становилось совсем интересно – где это успел надегустироваться галлюциногенов? 

Да просто переработал, наверное... Он сделал самое каменное лицо, на которое был способен и уставился поверх голов на жизнерадостную цветочную гирлянду, обвивающую края огромного импровизированного шатра для прессы. Цветочки хотя бы не мельтешили.

\- Когда всё это кончится?

Воспользовавшись нестройным гомоном в рядах акул пера, Ёрго взглядом и краешками губ изобразил недоумение, выискивая между слепящих магниевых вспышек пшеничную макушку. Бернар помахал ему рукой.

\- «Водон Таймс» снова не совсем понимает великое значение прогресса, - подождав, пока хохот утихнет, Ёрго невозмутимо продолжил. – Если Вы все же имеете в виду последние испытания нашего продукта, то они…

«Ну погоди, я тебе расскажу, что и когда кончится».

\- Когда он сам захочет, - несколькими часами позже на Фариан опустилась ночь, освободившая директора Фонда от дневных забот и позволившая продолжить так неожиданно начатый разговор.

\- Хм-м, что? – вид сексуально разлохматившегося затылка оставил Ёрго в полном моральном удовлетворении. Физическое он получил чуть раньше, когда Бернар, закусив губы, содрогнулся под ним, даже не пытаясь больше освободить запястья. – Вы о чем сейчас?

\- О твоем вопросе на пресс-конференции. Я сразу понял, что он не о новейших разработках Фонда. Тебе действительно интересно, что я собираюсь сделать с этим мальчиком?

\- Ему еще нет восемнадцати, - с мягким упреком сказал Бернар.

\- Ну-с, теперь скажи, что я покатился по наклонной, - Ёрго лег на спину и закинул руки за голову. Его лицо расслабилось. – Можешь еще добавить, что я старый развратник.

На торсе директора было несколько премилых местечек, например, от солнечного сплетения до паха, поэтому Бернар, не теряя времени, занялся своим любимым делом – вырисовыванием гипотетических заголовков на чуть липкой от пота коже. Иногда он посильнее нажимал пальцами, и Ёрго непроизвольно втягивал живот.

\- Сколько я знаю Элена, он всегда смотрел на Вас с обожанием. Вами сложно не увлечься. А теперь еще позволяете ему такое…

\- Он сам поцеловал меня.

\- Набросился в темном кабинете и поцеловал! – весело рассмеялся Бернар. – Ах, бедняжка.

\- Надо еще выяснить, что ты делал в моем кабинете в такое время, - по-тигриному проворчал Ёрго, прерывая занятие воображаемой каллиграфией и садясь на постели. 

\- Захотелось острых ощущений?

\- Я не собираюсь давать ему надежду.

\- Сказали, как отрезали, директор, - усмехнулся Бернар. – Ладно-ладно, не смотрите так. Думаете, что он перебесится и уйдет, а пока что Вы имеете возможность…

\- Помолчи, - вздохнул Ёрго и втиснул репортера в постель. – Не собираюсь в таких подробностях обсуждать свою личную жизнь с настырным писакой из столичной газеты. Хватает того, что я с тобой сплю.

\- То ли комплимент, то ли название колонки. Поскольку именно я застукал Вас с ним…

\- Обнаружил. Случайно.

\- Сути это не меняет, - Бернар провел кончиками пальцев по нервозно тикающей жилке на виске Ёрго. – Но, мне кажется, все-таки следует поинтересоваться у Элена о его планах относительно ваших отношений. В этом возрасте…

\- В этом возрасте мальчишки коварны. Особенно гении, - Ёрго прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь лаской.

\- И наверняка до умопомрачения сладостны, - шепнул Бернар.

\- И капризны. И требовательны.

\- Ох, не знал. А мне следовало бы начать Вас шантажировать, директор.

\- Не получится, - покачал головой Ёрго. – Ты слишком добрый. И такой правильный, что хочется запить тебя коньяком.

\- Это я прикидываюсь, - подмигнул Бернар. - Просто еще не придумал, что с Вас потребовать в обмен на молчание.

\- Мы договоримся, - кивнул Ёрго. – Мы всегда договаривались.


	2. Chapter 2

Нарисовавшийся в дверях Бернар был насквозь мокрым и вдребезги пьяным. 

Ёрго приподнял брови, что в его исполнении было равносильно изумленному восклицанию. В таком виде Бернар никогда еще перед ним не появлялся. С репортера лило так, будто его несколько раз обмакнули в море; когда он смущенно переступил ногами, на ковре всхлюпнула лужа. Светлые волосы потемнели от воды, но нельзя сказать, что новая прическа ему не шла, скорее наоборот. Впрочем, в мужской красоте директор понимал мало, опираясь лишь на свои ощущения от конкретного персонажа. Пусть даже и нетрезвого.

\- Уж-жасно, - весело доложил заплетающимся языком Бернар, прислонившись к дверному косяку. – Бюро прогнозов … вр…врет каждый день.

\- А ты веришь, - заметил Ёрго, продолжая разбирать бумаги. На помощь он не спешил, поэтому Бернар, по-собачьи фыркнув, носком одной ноги неуклюже попытался стянуть с другой ботинок.

\- Така-ая уж моя рабо-ота, - распевно произнес Бернар и свалился бы на пол, если бы не близость дверной ручки, за которую он ухватился.

\- Твоя работа – отличать правду от вымысла, - Ёрго сделал вид, что недоволен. 

Бернар несколько раз страдальчески вздохнул, прежде чем победил мокрую обувь и, пошатываясь, протопал к окну. Снаружи бушевала гроза, которую бездарно прозевал штат Фондовских метеорологов. 

\- Именно этим!... я и занимался…уф-ф… всю неделю! Директор, Вас не интересует, что я узнал? А?

\- Мне любопытно, где ты так свински нализался, - как можно равнодушнее заметил Ёрго. 

Бернар издал грудной звук, который, с поправкой на степень опьянения, можно было назвать самодовольным:

\- Прогре-е-сс! Помнится, когда мы начали… гм… общаться, Вас вообще мало что ин-те-ре-со-ва-ло, ммм, в этом мире, – он поддержал рукой голову, боясь, что потерявшие контроль мысли разбредутся из нее быстрее, чем их успеют озвучить. – Ох. И Вы были… о-о, да-а, Вы были холодны как камень. Уж простите за такое бан-н-нальное сравнение. 

Ёрго великодушно не заметил летящие в него по слепой глиссаде шпильки.

\- Ты не ответил.

\- В баре, само собой, - кивнул Бернар. Деловито засопев, он начал воевать с пуговицами рубашки. Мокрый шелк лип к телу, и Ёрго забыл про отчетность. – Сам не понимаю, к-как это получилось… Отметили с коллегами статью, а потом гроза… 

Стряхнув рубашку на пол, он поднял голову; бирюза слегка раскосых от вина глаз посветлела, должно быть на контрасте с тучами за окном. Нужно было признать, что Бернар даже в нетрезвом виде не растерял своего природного очарования. 

\- Совсем не умеешь пить, - Ёрго встал из-за стола. 

\- Нет-нет, не волнуйся! Тебе не придется со мной... возиться. Сейчас я приму душ… потом усну. 

\- Сделай одолжение. – Даже под пытками директор не признался бы, что его дико волнует манера любовника чередовать «Вы» и «ты». – Сколько же стаканов тебе нужно, чтобы не быть таким правильным?

\- Ха-а! – Настоянный на алкоголе смех был горячим и пряным, похожим на глинтвейн. – Если я раз…разгромлю номер или, к примеру, скандал устрою, будет лучше?

Ёрго несколько секунд обдумывал эту перспективу, а потом неожиданно для себя улыбнулся, представив буянящего Бернара. 

\- Нет, это слишком. Слишком мило. Ступай в душ. – Бернар покорно двинулся к ванной, но на его пути возник стол. – Утонешь – пеняй на себя.

\- С водой мне не везет сегодня, - согласился Бернар, глупо ухмыляясь. На столе вдруг тренькнул телефон, и репортер с не свойственной пьяному ловкостью первым схватил трубку и солгал в нее. – Здесь никого нет. До свидания.

Ёрго не выдержал и рассмеялся:

\- Да, завтра твоей буйной голове придется несладко...


	3. Chapter 3

\- Кто пустил сюда прессу?

Молодые ребята из исследовательского отдела смотрят непонимающе. Ну да, эти кроме науки ничего вокруг не видят; Ёрго сам был таким же, юным и пылающим. Но, в самом деле, безобразие: прямо в холле Фонда торчит один из ведущих репортеров страны, подсвеченный солнцем из стрельчатых окон, и непринужденно берет интервью у главной достопримечательности - единственной в мире Копии джаспер долл. Никому и дела нет. 

Ёрго вздыхает, борясь с желанием погрозить пальцем девице на ресепшне, которая не только не доложила куда следует, а еще и внаглую любуется незваным гостем, подперев щечки ладонями. Впрочем, Ёрго в глубине души с ней солидарен - обаяния Бернару хоть отбавляй. Все попадаются, и с годами ничего не меняется, даже хуже становится. То есть, разумеется, лучше - для писаки. Для Ёрго же всё сложнее скрывать возбуждение на людях. Докатился, - думает он, жестом отсылая техников. 

\- Не помню, чтобы Вам было назначено. 

Бернар лучезарно улыбается; конечно, он давно заметил директора, заметил и его недовольство, но даже ручку с блокнотом в карман не удосуживается убрать. 

Джет отступает на шаг, обруч на шее мигает красным, а выражение лица становится... стоп, что, слегка виноватым? Та-ак, похоже, Эренфрид опять копался в настройках базовых эмоций... Раздражение нарастает внутри как снежный ком: верный признак того, что пора брать тайм-аут.

\- Добрый день, директор Ёрго. Мы всего лишь разговаривали, - Бернар просто излучает приветливость. Слегка наклонив голову к плечу, скользит взглядом по лицу, шее, груди, снова смотрит в глаза. Всё ведь подмечает - и усталые морщинки, и мятый шейный платок, и закаменевшие скулы.   
Ёрго вдруг становится жарко. 

Куда-то не туда всё свернуло, - думает он. Пару лет назад даже любимому младшему брату доставались лишь ледяные взгляды. А теперь раковина трещит по швам, впуская внутрь свет. Это Вознесение на меня так повлияло, уверяет себя Ёрго, оно на всех повлияло, и почему я должен быть исключением. 

\- Джет, у тебя что, нет никаких дел? - вопрошает он, глядя, впрочем, на Бернара, на оголенные до локтя руки, пальцы, расслабленно вертящие "паркер". Его, Ёрго, подарок, между прочим, первый и единственный. Единственный кому-либо вообще за тридцать лет.

Джет разворачивается на месте и уходит. Хотя бы остальные настройки не трогали.

\- Мы действительно просто болтали, - говорит Бернар, и добавляет, подражая голосу Джета. - Никаких несанкционированных интервью. 

\- Пройдемте в мой кабинет, - деревянно кивает Ёрго. 

В кабинете он с хрустом поворачивает ключ в замке и делает то, чего с недавних пор не стыдится: прижимает Бернара к стене всем телом и голодно, долго целует - и озвучивает ему потом свою мысль:

\- Мне нравится делать то, что я хочу.

Бернар моргает, облизывает губы, смеется.

\- Я ехал в такую даль со своим провокационным планом, а Вы спутали мне все карты, директор.

\- И это мне нравится тоже, - Ёрго чувствует себя неприлично довольным, от снежного кома внутри не осталось и следа. - Тебе для осуществления своих планов нужен был Джет?

\- Джета я встретил внизу, и лишь передал весточку от брата. 

Кстати, о братьях.

\- Поверить не могу, но ты узнаёшь это первым, - Ёрго снимает форменный плащ, бросает его на диван, раздёргивает платок и ворот рубашки, вынимает запонки. - После Рэйна, конечно.

Раздеваясь, он еще раз прогоняет внутри себя эту мысль - о важном решении кроме брата сильно заранее узнает не секретарь в отделе кадров, не подчиненные, и не Эренфрид, а репортер столичной газеты. 

Ёрго тянет полы рубашки из брюк, ремень из петель, и поднимает взгляд на Бернара. Тот точно прилип к стене, не двигается, стоит молча, и где весь профессиональный азарт? На лице только спокойное ожидание. Он что, не собирается вылететь за дверь, чтобы нестись в редакцию с горячей новостью? Бернар слегка качает головой, будто прочитав этот вопрос на его лице. Ёрго вздрагивает - дрожь эта не неприятная, а легкая, будоражащая, пересчитавшая каждый позвонок сверху вниз, отдаётся приятной тяжестью в бедрах.

\- Я собираюсь оставить пост директора. Передам Фонд Рэйну. Считаю, что он готов к этому.

Бернар кивает. Ого, только и всего? Такая реакция одновременно и обнадёживает и задевает. Он не схватился за блокнот, чтобы засыпать вопросами, но и... не удивился? 

\- Что? - Ёрго снимает рубашку, поводит плечами, воздух холодит кожу. - Ты знал? Ты не мог знать.

\- Откуда, - почти шепотом говорит Бернар.

\- Вот именно. 

\- Но я почему-то не удивлен. Будет, знаете ли, другое странно - если Вы уедете в деревню разводить кроликов. 

\- Ты прав, - Ёрго смеется, оказывается, вон как все просто. - Останусь пока подстраховать его, на первое время. 

\- А Элен? 

Вот черт, да. Эренфрид обидится. И нечестно это будет по отношению к парню, он за все эти годы доказал свою преданность - и Фонду, и науке, и лично Ёрго.

\- Хм, ну... Что ж, формально поставлю заместителем его, если Рэйн не... Так, почему я обсуждаю это с тобой?!

Бернар делает странное лицо, голос у него тоже странный, ломкий, и непонятно, шутит он или нет.

\- Мне приходит в голову несколько причин, но самая вероятная из них, что Вы в меня втрескались по уши.

\- Чушь какая! - тяжело отрезает Ёрго.

Но, вновь прижимая Бернара к стене и кусая в шею, решает больше никогда не лгать самому себе.


End file.
